kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
DJ Sagara
is a "pirate" radio DJ who's really one of Takatora's subordinates, who's in charge of keeping the masses entertained, until a recent outbreak, which was caused by the Beat Riders battles having citizen bystanders infected with an Inves virus. He is currently unemployed after his services with Yggdrasill were no longer needed and seemingly was going to depart from Zawame, however he didn't leave Zawame as he went undercover, intent on helping Kota. It is later revealed that Sagara is not actually a normal human, as he can create a new type of Lockseed, the Kachidoki Lockseed, from just an ordinary orange. He is also related to both Helheim and the mysterious girl who resembles Mai Takatsukasa. Personality The pirate radio DJ incites the excitement in joining Inves Games, and making it fashionable, as well as the standings of the city's teams. He refers to the various dance crews of as . He starts his shows with a rousing call of He is shown wearing skating glasses above his headband, has his headset on his neck, and wearing a white shirt with red polka dots which is also includes various logos, such as Carrefour. This shirt is almost an exact copy of the Tour de France polka dot shirt, including most of the regular sponsors. His real name is unknown. History After Kota and Kaito are sent to their cell, DJ Sagara orchestrates the escape of Kota and Kaito, following their capture, by giving Kota a security card, the Lemon Energy Lockseed, and the Genesis Core from a Genesis Driver. He then appears to Kota and Kaito after they were sent back to the real world. Sagara gave them a Tulip Hopper Lock Vehicle as he tells them about which will the forest choose, which made them curious about his words. As Kota loses the will to fight, Sagara visited him in Drupers. He told Kota the true meaning of protecting. DJ Sagara also tells him about Kaito and declares that Yggdrasill is nothing but weaklings. Sagara explains to Kota about the masterminds of Helheim known as the Overlords as Kota was curious if they had the ability to stop the Helheim forest from conquering their world as he replies that it depends on him or Kaito. While Gaim invades Yggdrasill, the mysterious woman was curious and asked Sagara why does he let Kota to continue fighting, after which Sagara reveals that he knows her identity. Behind the scene Portrayal DJ Sagara is portrayed by . Appearance *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 1: Transform! The Orange from the Sky!? **Episode 2: Certain Kill! Pine Kick! **Episode 3: Shock! The Rival's Banana Transformation!? **Episode 4: Birth! The Third Rider is Grapes! **Episode 6: Durian Rider, Go to War! **Episode 7: Great Ball Watermelon, Big Bang! **Episode 10: Rider Great Assembly! Revealing the Mystery of the Forest! **Episode 11: The Truth Behind the Christmas Game **Episode 13: Gaim and Baron, Tag of Friendship! **Episode 15: The Man Who Developed the Belts **Episode 18: Farewell, Beat Riders **Episode 19: The Gifted Secret Weapon **Epsidoe 23: Now Depart for the Front Line! Kachidoki Arms! *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' Category:Allies Category:Civilian Category:Evil turns good